


Bitch in Heat

by thatgirlwhodraws



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bestiality, F/M, Knotting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 14:16:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1057767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatgirlwhodraws/pseuds/thatgirlwhodraws
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the first three times Ramsay's dogs fucked her, she stopped counting. </p><p>Jeyne wished she could say she didn't enjoy it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bitch in Heat

The first time it happens is because Ramsay made her do it. He tied her up, gagging her, and teased and plucked at her body like a well tuned instrument until she was soaking wet between her legs, sobbing behind her gag. He didn’t let her come, of course. That came later.

Then came the dogs. Ramsay’s Girls, as he called them, but none of them were girls. Oh no. They were big, muscled males that growled and barked at strangers and protected their home like every stranger was an intruder. They were incredibly well trained. Ramsay used commands to make them mount her. 

Being fucked by a dog is so unlike being fucked by a man. They’re huge beasts, their cocks slick and pointed at the tip, with big knots at their base to lock them together with their prospective bitch. Jeyne tried to beg for him not to let them. The dogs left scratches on her hips when they fucked her, their huge knots stretching her open. They filled her with their seed. Their claws scratched, and hurt. 

But to her humiliation, Jeyne came. Hard. Again and again, she found herself screaming behind her gag and squeezing around the beast’s cocks inside her, milking them of their seed like she was hungry for it. She was shaking and soaked when they were finally done, and Ramsay let the last dog lick her clean, making her scream and come all over again. Ramsay had pet her hair and called her a good girl, and let her sleep through the night and through the morning. 

The second time was a few weeks later, when she’d come out of the shower. She was home alone. 

“Stop,” Jeyne had said, whining as one of the big dogs shoved his nose between her legs. “P-Please,” she whimpered, trying to ignore the way her hips arched forward when the dog licked at her. The Dog growled, and Jeyne resigned herself to it with a sob. She spread her legs, leaning back against the counter as the dog lapped at her, it’s long tongue sliding inside her with it’s insistence. She whined in pleasure, her hips bucking, back arching as the she came under the dog’s insistent licking, her thighs trembling when it finally pulled back, tail wagging as it trotted off.

Jeyne told herself it was just easier to let the dogs do what they wanted than to fight them. 

The third time, Ramsay had been away for two weeks. Some kind of job for his father. Jeyne was wet and aching, needy. Her own fingers weren’t enough. The dogs had become more fond of her since Ramsay let them all fuck her, and she was cuddling with them on the couch when she found herself needy and wet. Ramsay wouldn’t be home for another few days. And Jeyne needed him…needed to be _fucked_ , and soon.  

Jeyne was trembling as she trimmed the dog’s nails. She trimmed them carefully and cleanly, every single one of them. She made sure the claws that were left were filed down smooth. Then she locked herself in Ramsay’s bedroom with them all, stripping herself naked and whining softly as she rubbed her clit, humiliated and needy for what she was about to do.  

She got down on her hands and knees, a soft blanked under her. She spread her legs wide. Raised her ass in the air like a proper, needy bitch. It took a moment for her to gain the courage to call for one of the dogs — Kyra, Ramsay called her, and the dog trotted up and pressed it’s cold nose between her legs, curious and letting out a soft whine of his own.

“U-Up,” Jeyne said, voice trembling. “Up, boy.” She begged. Kyra whined and mounted. It took a moment of frantic humping for the dog’s thick cock to finally slide in — but then Jeyne whined and bit the blanket beneath her, hips arching. Kyra fucked her with all the eager mercilessness of an animal in rut. _I’m a bitch,_ Jeyne thought dizzily, spreading her legs wider and reaching back, spreading the lips of her needy cunt open for Kyra’s knot as it slipped into her, the dog humping her with hard little jerks of his hips. _I’m a bitch in heat._ Jeyne came hard at the thought, whining as the dog came too, thick knot swelling, cock spurting seed deep inside her. But she wanted more.

When Kyra was free, she trotted to the side to lay down, and Jeyne shivered, keeping her ass in the air like a good girl. Another dog sniffed at her unprompted, licking the inside of her thigh. With a steadier voice, Jeyne called out again. “Up,” She whimpered, and the dog’s paws were on her hips.  

Jeyne had told herself she only wanted the one, but by the time she was spent, she’d let all of Ramsay’s dogs rut into her and fill her with their warm seed. She came again in Ramsay’s shoulder, fingers moving over her clit remembering it, the shame making her cheeks burn.

She stopped counting how many times they mounted her after that. There were too many, between Ramsay’s commands and her own needy whining.


End file.
